


Spin The Bottle. // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Falling In Love, First Kiss, House Party, Kissing, M/M, Party Games, Secret Crush, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: Time for a game of spin the bottle, Ibuki thinking that Hajime liked Chiaki, god was she wrong.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Everyone, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 81





	Spin The Bottle. // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> read !
> 
> this might seem like hajime x chiaki at first but i PROMISE its not !!

The party music was at a fair volume, the gathering hosted at Ibuki’s house. She was whooping and yelling in joy, having organized a session of spin the bottle for everyone to play. Calling everyone over, they were now in a circle on the carpet. Her plan was to attempt to get Hajime and Chiaki together, seeing as she was so sure that they liked each other. 

The rules were explained to those who weren’t sure about them, thumbs up, and hums as they listened attentively. It was all set up, the plan could work. If not, surely they could organize some truth and dare afterward to really stick them together. 

No one was too willing to go up first, the party host letting out a dramatic sigh before dropping to her knees from her originally hyped-up party stance. She took the bottle from the floor and placed it directly in the middle of the circle. 

Mioda spun the bottle first, landing on Mikan. They shared a quick peck, the purple-haired girl nervous and flushed. It wasn’t long until Mikan spun, Sonia spun, Gundham spun, and so on. 

Hiyoko and Mahiru shared a moment, both of them being more joyful than anything about it. They had a strange bond, so comfortable with each other, Mahiru was the only person that Hiyoko was even nice to at this stage. 

Eventually, Ibuki got to the plan, slightly pressuring Hajime to spin it. Her hopes were high, all the way until the bottle pointed towards Nagito. That wasn’t her plan but surely there’s another chance. It wasn’t as if Hajime and Nagito liked each other anyways... Right? 

The brunette smiled at where the bottle landed, the circle of a crowd hushed and stared. They were only one person away, both on either side of Chiaki – the person in Mioda’s defense that the bottle was supposed to land on. 

It was as if time froze for Nagito, he had liked Hajime for a while but never had the guts to even speak a word about it or just love in general. He was under the influence that no one liked him and no one ever would; that’s what made him shocked to see the boy smile at where the bottle landed. 

It was stupid in Komaeda’s opinion to even consider that Hinata could even like him in that manner, he attempted fooling his brain into thinking it wasn’t necessarily love but honestly who smiles at an invitation to kiss without the slightest hint of romance behind it? 

Hajime glanced to where the white-haired male had become almost paralyzed, smiling a bit more now and avoiding the knowing stares from his classmate bystanders. He decided to make the move, knowing that it would come off as a shock. 

Hajime slightly shuffled over so he was in front of Nagito, majorly quick to cup his face and bring their lips together. No one was expecting that, thinking it was just going to be a hesitant peck. Both of their eyes slid shut. 

Their mini audience started going wild, cheering for them as this was the most intense any of the game kisses had gotten. Ibuki sat in disbelief, happy for them but she was so sure that Hajime liked Chiaki. 

Nagito’s lips were soft, unlike Hajime’s which were ever so slightly chapped but the texture between the two was just right. Komaeda’s hands intertwined with as much of Hinata’s hair as he could to bring them slightly closer. 

They pulled apart after a minute, realizing they couldn’t go too far with everyone’s attention on them. Gazing into each other's eyes for a few seconds, they chuckled a bit before Hajime went to his original space in the circle. 

It was Nagito’s turn to spin, giving the bottle a good whirl before it slowed down and landed on Hajime again. Everyone giggled, the duo just shrugging their shoulders before leaning over to embrace again. 

After another hour of different games continuing all the way to the end, it was time for the party to wrap up. Obviously, Ibuki approached Hajime who was by Fuyuhiko, Gundham, Chiaki, Mikan, Hiyoko, and Mahiru. 

She practically bounced over, now standing in front of the man in question – he seemed happier than usual. Could it be from the earlier situation? Ibuki would be extremely happy for them if she didn’t have the gut feeling that Nanami might like Hinata. 

“Hey! I thought you liked Chiaki?” She immediately got to the point, observing the brunette’s confused face. 

“No, what makes you think that?” 

“I thought I saw you blushing whilst talking to her.” 

“I was talking to him about Nagito.” Chiaki chipped in, shocking Nagito who had just heard the beginning of the conversation from the kitchen. 

“I thought it was obvious.” 

“Oh, I’m kinda stupid then! No worries!” Mioda sang, hopping away. 

It was no surprise to her when she spotted the pair walking home together after the party, chuckling and conversing amongst themselves before hopping in one of their cars, driving away to god knows where. It was great to see the people you practically grew up with fall in love.


End file.
